


smoke break

by Xyline



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyline/pseuds/Xyline
Summary: based off of this prompt:Alec follows Magnus out for a smoke break, but Alec doesn't actually smoke
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 7





	smoke break

alec parked his car near Alicafe and started to walk towards the store which was already open thanks to magnus  
“alexander! Just in time, could you help me set up and tidy up a bit before the customers start arriving?’  
‘of course, here let me do that do that for you” alec said  
~

‘your total will be $4.49, thank you for coming to Alicafe!’  
After the customer leaves with their drink, alec sighs. That café was extremely busy during the morning rush but now theres only a decent amount of people left. Alec felt someone tap his shoulders only to see magnus bane, his co worker that he may or may not be dating.

“alexander, I was just about to go for a smoke break, want to come with? Magnus asked while fixing his blue streaked hair

‘I mean, sure, um, why not?’ 

‘ fabulous, follow me pup’ magnus said as he started to walk towards the exit

Alec was starting to regret agreeing to this, the thing id, alec has never smoked in his entire life, but he wanted to spend time with his amazing boyfriend. Alec sighed and started to follow magnus to where he was going  
Once they were outside, magnus took a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and lit his cigar and offered one to alec. He was hesitant at first, considered this was going to be the first time he has ever smoked, but part of him wanted to empress the elegant man in front of him so he took a cigarette for himself and lit one with shaky hands, hoping magnus didn’t notice

Alec swallowed as he started to lift the cancer stick to his mouth, anything to impress magnus. He inhaled and lifted to cigarette to his mouth and blew and removed it from his mouth and as he tried to inhale, he started to cough violently which led him to drop the cigarette on the floor.

Magnus whips his head in alec’s direction and is immediately alarmed by the vicous coughing of his boyfriend. At this point alec was kneeling down on the floor clutching his stomach and still coughing but now less harsh, magnus bent down and caressed alecs back and asked ‘pup, what happened? Lets get you some water okay? Magnus rushed back inside to grab some water for his boyfriend, by the time he came back the coughing was already minimal and alec was sitting by the wall.

‘would you be mad if I told you I don’t actually smoke and I just wanted to impress you?’ alec said bashfully as he took the water and looked away from magnus

‘alexander, darling you don’t need to impress me, youre already perfect’ magnus truthfully said bringing his ringed hand to his boyfriend’s face and softly turning alecs head to face his own

‘im sorry magnus’

‘come here” magnus said welcoming alec into a warm embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello angels! ive decided to write a bunch of malec one shots while stuck in quarantine and hopefully try to improve! i'm sorry for any mistakes made here because english isn't really my first language and i've never actually smoked before. I hope you like it and please give me feedback and point out any mistaked made here, thank uu! stay safe everybody! ~~  
> (ok so i made this just now and i havent edited it or anything cause my laptop is about to die to ill just fix any mistakes tomorrow)


End file.
